


It's a Cake Emergency!

by TheFunk



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cake, Cute Youngjae, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jinyoung is helping Yugyeom make cake balls, but he doesn’t show up. When Jinyoung tries to call him, he dials the wrong number, accidentally calling a stranger who's more than happy to help.





	

Jinyoung was frantic. Yugyeom had called him last night saying that he desperately needed about a million and one cake balls to be made by today. Jinyoung didn’t know why he needed them, but apparently, it was very, very important. And despite what Jaebum said, Jinyoung was a good hyung who loved his kids, so he had agreed to help him out.

Except now it was the day they were needed, and Yugyeom was nowhere to be found. Jinyoung was going to kill Yugyeom the next time he saw him, and that was a promise he intended to keep.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Yugyeom’s number. When Yugyeom finally answered, Jinyoung spoke without giving him a chance to say anything.

“I have like 50 boxes of cake mix here and we need to start making the cake balls ASAP. Where the heck are you??”

“U-um, I think you have the wrong number. But um, did you say cake balls? Because I can help you if you want?” He was taken aback at the soft stammering that answered him. He looked at his phone screen to see that yes, he had called some random stranger and yelled at them for not helping him make cake balls. Great.

“I’m so sorry! I meant to call my friend because the cake balls are for him but he’s not here and... I’m sorry you don’t want to hear about that.”

Jinyoung knew he was rambling. It tended to happen when he was upset. He needed to just hang up and try to call Yugyeom again. Maybe that brat would actually pick up this time.

“Uh, I can help you. I really like making cake balls because I think they’re super cute and fun! I’m Youngjae by the way!”

Jinyoung could hardly believe what he was hearing. This kid was willing to help some random stranger make cake balls, even after he’d been yelled at. What an odd kid. And you know what, Jinyoung was going to take him up on that offer.

It turned out that Youngjae lived in Jinyoung’s same apartment building, so he was at Jinyoung’s door before he had time to even think. Jinyoung wasn’t sure what he was expecting Youngjae to look like, but when he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised. He had black hair and a small mole under his right eye. The smile he gave Jinyoung was wide and blinding, and it felt as though he was looking into the sun. He was, in one word, precious. Jinyoung just might keep him.

“Hi, I’m Jinyoung, it’s nice to meet you. You really didn’t have to do this, thank you so much.”

Youngjae stepped through the door as Jinyoung let him in. “It’s no problem. It sounds like a lot of fun! Should we start?”

Jinyoung nodded, leading Youngjae over to the kitchen. He smiled a little as Youngjae’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of cake mix boxes he had set up on the counter.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about needing to make a lot of cake balls.”

Jinyoung chuckled, ruffling the hair at the back of his head. “Beginning to regret offering to help me now?”

Youngjae giggled, “Not in a million years.”

Jinyoung let out a sharp breath, “Oh thank God. Now.” He picked up the first box of cake mix. “Let’s start.”

They got to work quickly, mixing ingredients and filling cake pans. Jinyoung found that, while they had never met before this, they seemed to work really well together. Youngjae was not only adorable, he was funny and a really good worker. He worked efficiently while still having fun. He was much better to work with than Yugyeom. The kid complained constantly and got distracted by his phone more often than not.

When the first cakes came out of the oven, he set them to the side to cool. They still needed to be crumbled, and it was honestly Jinyoung’s least favorite part of the entire cake ball process. He turned to face Youngjae, who was beginning to make the batter for the next round of cakes.

“Now, do you want to crumble the cakes, or should I?”

He was happy to see the shine in Youngjae’s eyes as he bounced on his toes. “Oh! Can I crumble the cakes? It’s my favorite part!”

Jinyoung grinned, handing Youngjae a large bowl to fill with the crumbled cakes, “Knock yourself out.”

Youngjae sat down, beginning to crumble the cakes. Jinyoung smiled over at him before setting to work on the new batter.

They worked for a few hours, cake ball after cake ball had been made, and they were on the very last sheet cake. While he was glad that they had almost finished, he was actually kind of sad that they were almost done. He liked being with Youngjae. The boy was sweet, and he had lost count of all the times the boy had made him laugh today. And the boy’s laugh? It was loud and booming and honest to god the purest and most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. In fact, he would have to thank Yugyeom for the opportunity to meet such an angelic creature.

“Yo mama! Are those cake balls ready?”

Jinyoung growled. On second thought, he was definitely going to kill Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
